


even when the passion’s gone, you’ll always be all I want

by BirdsAndBeesMakeForTheSweetestDreams, Perkabeth (BirdsAndBeesMakeForTheSweetestDreams)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canonverse (excluding ToA), Character Development, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Tags Will Expand as Fic Goes, college kids, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAndBeesMakeForTheSweetestDreams/pseuds/BirdsAndBeesMakeForTheSweetestDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAndBeesMakeForTheSweetestDreams/pseuds/Perkabeth
Summary: “I think we need to ask our friends for sex advice,” she blurted out. OR in which Annabeth and Percy decide they want to try new things in the bedroom but have no idea where to start. As long as they’re together though, they know they can do anything (including each other). Ignores ToA, otherwise canonverse, married and in college in New Rome.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Seas of fire and stars (makes me realize what we are)

It was Friday night in the Jackson household, and that meant only one thing.

Percy lazily threw his shirt off, holding back a yawn as he did. Annabeth was already undressed and ready to go, having prepped herself while she waited for him. She examined the most recent stain on their bedspread. A frown formed on her lips.

“Have you been eating in bed again?” She asked, displeasure evident in her tone.

Tossing his pants to the side and climbing into bed, he shrugged. Annabeth kicked at him lightly and he laughed.

“Uh, if I said yes would that mean no sex?” he asked sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“It means I’m going to have to start locking up the fridge when I’m gone,” she said sternly. “Anyway, come on, let’s get this over with.”

Percy frowned. “Whoa, what’s that about? If you don’t want to have sex tonight, I’m not forcing you.”

Annabeth pursed her lips. “No, I do, that just came out wrong. Just… come on already.” Percy didn’t look satisfied by that, but he crawled up the bed toward her nonetheless. 

The problem was, aside from the initial intake of air at insertion and the sound of skin on skin, there was no other noise in the room. There were no moans, there was no creaking of the bed, or even rustling of the bed sheets. After a couple of minutes Annabeth put her hand on Percy’s chest, signaling him to stop.

“Percy,” she said. She sounded tired, but she looked at him seriously. He pulled out, opting to lean back on his legs and gesturing for her to sit up as well.

She pulled herself up, resting her head against his chest. “What happened to us?” she mumbled.

Percy immediately went on high alert. “Are we not okay? If it’s the food, I can get us new sheets-“

Annabeth cut him off with a quick peck. “No, Percy, we’re okay. That’s not what I meant, anyway,” she said reassuringly. Percy relaxed a little, but not much.

“So what’s wrong then?”

Annabeth sighed in frustration. She looked very tired to him, despite having had the day off and being very passive earlier while they were having sex.

“I just feel like we aren’t as physical as we used to be,” she admitted.

Percy’s eyes knit together in confusion. “Annabeth, we were just having sex. You stopped us from having sex to say you don’t feel like we have enough sex?”

Annabeth’s palm met her forehead with a loud smack. “When’s the last time you told me you wanted to tear my clothes off, Percy? What happened to all the dirty talk, all the foreplay? When’s the last time we snuck out of classes or ditched friends to have sex? How about the last time we actually made out? Do you even remember?”

Percy furrowed his brow. Despite his best efforts, nothing recent came to mind. “What are you saying, Wise Girl?”

Annabeth threw up her hands. “I’m asking where our passion went, Percy! What happened? We used to be crazy about each other, now I just assume the position, you finish and we go to bed!”

Percy winced, but otherwise tried to hide how much that hurt him. Annabeth ran a hand through his hair, her expression softening.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “That was harsh.”

Percy shook his head. “I can handle it. I’m just glad you told me how you feel. So what do we do about it?”

Annabeth gave him a small smile, and despite the heaviness of the moment the way her eyes crinkled made him feel a bit better.

After a deep breath, she said, “I think we need to try new things.”

“We can do that,” he said, nodding. “What did you want to try?”

She looked down, taking his hand and playing with it. Percy could tell she was nervous.

“It’s okay, Wise Girl, you can tell me,” he said gently, rubbing soothing circles in her palm with his thumb.

She sighed. “I didn’t have anything in mind, actually. I’m just not sure what to try.”

She looked up at him tentatively. “What about you? Is there anything you want to do?” Percy thought she sounded almost hopeful.

He shook his head, clearly out of his depth. “Uh, I’m not sure. You just sprung this on me, and I’ve never really thought about it before.”

Annabeth sighed, and it was a defeated sound. “I was worried about that.”

“Why, is that a bad thing? I mean, I’m sure we can figure something out, we just need some time to think about it.”

Annabeth was shaking her head before he finished speaking. “I want to fix this  _ now,  _ Perce. I think we need to do something more… drastic.”

“Okay…” He nodded slowly, gesturing for her to continue.

She seemed hesitant to do so. Finally, she said, “I think we might need… a fresh perspective.”

Percy stared at her stupidly until she finally gave up.

“I think we need to ask our friends for sex advice,” she blurted out.

Percy leaned back in shock. “Whoa,” he said, raising his hands, “I don’t know about that. I feel like that’s a bit extreme, ya know?”

Annabeth took one of his hands in hers. “I’ve thought about this a lot, Percy. Don’t you want to work on us? Don’t you want this to get better?”

Percy wondered why she’d never brought this up before if she’d been thinking about it so much. “I mean, yeah, of course, but-“

“If you can think of another option, I’m all ears,” she said, cutting him off. They sat in silence while he struggled to find an answer.

Finally, Percy sighed. “Okay, fine, we need help. But who do we-“

“Piper for me, obviously. For you, I’d say either Grover or Jason.”

Percy raised a questioning eyebrow. “Okay. Piper I get, she’s your best friend and no stranger to relationships, but neither Grover nor Jason seem to be big into experimenting.”

“Who else would you ask?” she responded patiently. “You’re closer to Frank than Jason, but I don’t think Frank and Hazel experiment at all, and Grover is your best friend. Unless you’d prefer to ask Leo or Nico, I can’t really think of anyone else you’d be close enough to.”

He stared at her. “You have been thinking about this a lot.”

She smiled a little sadly. “I think about a lot of things, babe. You know that.”

Percy nodded, though his stomach dropped at her words. “We are okay, right?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, of course!” He watched her confusion slowly morph into realization.

“Oh, Percy.” She threw her arms around him, pulling him close and buried her head in his neck.

“I love you Seaweed Brain, you know that,” she murmured softly. Percy rubbed her back absentmindedly.

“Yeah, but this has felt a lot like a breakup talk and that scares me.” Annabeth laughed at that, leaning back to look at him.

“I’m not breaking up with you, Seaweed Brain, we’re married,” she said, fondly rolling her eyes. While that felt good to see, Percy’s panic was still strong.

“But what if it doesn’t get better, Annabeth?” he asked, tension clear in his voice. Annabeth paused, really looking at him.

He continued. “What if the sex doesn’t get better, even after we get advice? What if we keep trying and nothing works?”

Annabeth stopped him. “Percy, you can’t give up before we’ve even tried.” She chuckled nervously. “It’ll get better, don’t worry about it.”

Percy’s face told her she wasn’t very reassuring. “I mean,” she carried on, “we obviously love each other, so that helps, and we are going to work on it. We’re the best team ever, as long as we work together we can do anything.”

Percy looked like he had something to say, but the words kept tumbling out of Annabeth faster and faster. “And of course there is still chemistry between us. I mean, physically. Like, I still think you’re really hot, you know?”

Percy took Annabeth’s arms in his hands, grounding her. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and the air buzzed around them. Percy spoke first.

“If I couldn’t please you physically, would you still love me?” he asked seriously.

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but cut herself short. She paused to really consider his words.

After a deep breath and a nod to herself, she met his anxious gaze, cupping his face in her hands. “I will always love you, Seaweed Brain, but if you’re asking if I’d leave you the answer is no.  _ You _ are more important to me than anything else, including sex.”

Percy slumped in relief, collapsing into her. Holding her close, he mumbled, half to himself, “Okay, okay good.”

Annabeth smiled, though she was still tense. Percy rubbed her shoulders.

“So what’s wrong?” he asked. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

“It’s just…” Her fingers found their way to his hair, which she played with while she thought.

“There is still passion between us, isn’t there?” she asked in a small voice. Percy’s eyebrows knit in confusion, though when he tried to move to see her face, she held him close.

“What do you mean?” he asked. She sighed slightly, as if expecting his question. She began rocking them gently back and forth.

“I mean,” she said, barely audible now, “do you still want me? Physically?”

Something clicked within Percy’s brain, and rather than respond with words, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back onto him, using his leverage to roll them over as he went.

Annabeth squealed in surprise, and when she looked up into Percy’s eyes they looked more like Greek fire than the sea. His expression was fierce, and it lit a fire within her she hadn’t felt in a while.

“Annabeth Chase.” His voice was rough, almost angry she thought, though she didn’t have much time to consider why before he crashed into her.

He roughly kissed her, lacing his fingers through hers and pinning them above her head. Annabeth gasped and moaned into his mouth, completely caught off guard. Percy bit her lower lip and pulled, eliciting another whine from her.

Eventually, he let her mouth go free, but he kept his busy as he roughly explored from the base of her neck up to her ear, and back down again. Despite her half-hearted attempts to separate their hands, he kept hers firmly in his grasp.

“Percy,” she gasped desperately, “please.” He briefly let up his attack.

“I want you to tell me,” he growled, “how you could possibly  _ think _ I wouldn’t want you.”

As his lips bit down into her neck and his hips crashed back into hers, Annabeth attempted to blink the stars away.

He moved her hands together so he could hold them with one of his and pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet.

“Look at me,” he ordered. She was writhing in pleasure beneath him, but she obeyed nonetheless.

That fire was still there, burning brilliantly in his eyes. Warmth coursed through her body with every thrust, her need rising higher and higher each time they met.

He ran his free hand through her hair and pulled lightly at first, then harder as Annabeth whimpered, eyes rolling back.

“Look at me!” he ordered.

Gasping, Annabeth refocused her eyes on his, barely managing a weak, “sorry,” before they met again. Her toes curled as the pleasure overwhelmed her, a loud and high pitched whine escaping her lips. Still, she  _ just _ managed to keep her eyes connected to his.

While his deep green eyes may have burned and flowed like fire, his body felt more like the unyielding sea, crashing into her over and over again. No amount of thrashing or bucking helped her gain control, and all her panting and gasping failed to help her catch her breath.

His free hand drifted down to brush her clit and she was gone, heat coursing through her veins and down to her core. She was drowning in him, utterly overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure, struggling desperately to keep her eyes locked onto Percy’s.

If she was lost at sea, then his wild eyes were her life raft. They held her, kept her focused on him, while simultaneously fueling the fire within her as she rode out this relentless storm she had no control over.

Drenched in sweat, together they burned hotter and hotter, the rhythm of their movements increasing in tempo as the pressure built within them both. Annabeth threw her head back, moaning and gasping as he took her. Percy grabbed her tangled mess of curls and pulled.

“Percy!” she desperately cried out, voice full of need. Her eyes rolled back and the stars in her head shook violently.

He growled, finally releasing her hands, which she immediately used to wrap herself around him. Lacing one arm behind her, he leaned back, so that he was kneeling and she was resting on his thighs. The noise she made as he changed their position nearly pushed Percy over the edge.

As their eyes met again, hazy thoughts of a churning, green sea of fire coursed through Annabeth’s mind. Some small part of her deliriously wondered if a sea’s worth of fire could ever go out.

Then Percy’s lips crashed into her as their hips met one final time, and the stars erupted into supernovas behind her eyes.

Percy gently rocked them back and forth as they came down from their high. Annabeth’s head fell limply onto his shoulder. He buried his head into her neck, leaving little kisses between his panting.

They simply enjoyed the moment, content to rock back and forth in each other’s arms. After a while, Percy softly whispered, “Hey.”

She weakly raised her head. She smiled softly at the satisfaction on his face. “Mmm?”

“I love you more than anything,” he murmured. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Annabeth closed her eyes, drinking in the moment. “You too,” she mumbled.

Exhaustion hit both of them like a wave, and Percy unceremoniously fell over. Annabeth laughed, reaching for the blanket to cover them.

“Do we still need help with… this?” Percy asked in spite of himself.

Annabeth ran her hand through his messy hair, now soaked with sweat. “I think we should still at least try it. Tonight was great, incredible even, but I want every night with you to feel that way.”

Percy hummed absently, already half asleep. With words slurred from exhaustion, he said, “Sure thing, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, nestling herself into his arms. “Night, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy gently kissed her head, and together they peacefully dreamed of their future together.


	2. communication, compromise and morning quickies

The following morning started peacefully in the Jackson apartment.

Sunlight peered through the closed blinds, and Percy groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Annabeth looked over and smiled, having been awake for a while. She was simply enjoying laying in bed next to the one she loved.

“Hey,” she said quietly. She threw her arm around his chest and gently kissed his lips. Percy, eyes still closed, smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey,” he whispered back. “Breakfast?”

Annabeth chuckled. “Toaster strudel or bacon and eggs?”

Percy considered his options. “I’ll make the bacon and eggs if you make the Toaster Strudel.”

She rolled her eyes; they’d learned a long time ago she wasn’t to be trusted with anything more complicated than a microwave or toaster in the kitchen. “Deal.”

Contrary to their words though, Percy pulled her closer and Annabeth snuggled into his chest. It was a Saturday, and a rare one for them; they had no school assignments due and neither of them were working today, or tomorrow for that matter. They’d agreed in advance to make the most of their lazy weekend, though with the developments from last night, that might be changing, Percy realized.

Annabeth lazily ran her hand up and down his chest, idly tracing faint scars from their years adventuring together. Percy hummed in contentment.

“That feels good,” he sighed. When Annabeth started kissing his chest, he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her.

“Thinking about last night?” he teased. She lightly pinched his side. Percy yelped.

Laughing Annabeth mumbled, “Maybe a little.”

Percy grinned. “Quickie before breakfast?”

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. Annabeth laughed.

“Quickie  _ after _ breakfast,” she said, lightly poking his ribs.

Percy laughed too, swatting her hand away. “Yeah, yeah,” he agreed goodnaturedly.

After another couple minutes, they made their way out of bed, Percy pulling on some grey sweats. Annabeth just opted for some panties and one of Percy’s favorite shirts.

He stared at her while he made their cheese omelettes, letting out a low whistle. “You sure know how to make me weak, A.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Make sure you don't burn the eggs.”

“Back at you,” he said, gesturing to the toaster with his spatula. “You sure you set the timer right? I think I smell smoke.”

She swatted his arm down. “That’s just the smell of your brain overheating,” she said playfully.

“Which is only happening since I’m thinking of you. Seriously, you’re hotter than my pan here,” he said, raising said pan to flip the omelettes in the air.

Annabeth laughed, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. “You had me up until the pan line. That was just corny.”

Percy shrugged. “They can’t all be gold,” he said casually, returning his attention to preparing their meal.

They fell back into a comfortable silence. Annabeth poured him a glass of chocolate milk (because of course) and herself a glass of OJ, which she idly sipped while she watched him work. Growing up with Sally Jackson had made her husband an excellent cook, and sometimes he liked to show off his skill for her.

“Grab the plates?” he asked over his shoulder. She quietly opened their cupboard and pulled out two plates, setting them lightly on the counter, along with appropriate silverware and their drinks.

He dished up their omelettes, opening the oven just as the timer went off to retrieve their bacon. A moment later the toaster dinged, and their Toaster Strudel popped up, nice and hot.

Annabeth slowly shook her head. “I still have no idea how you manage to time these things so perfectly, but it’s uncanny.”

Percy shrugged. “Dad gave me control over water, mom gave me control over cooking?” he speculated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Now if only one of them had given you some intelligence,” she teased, icing their toasted pastries.

Percy sighed. “That’s why the Fates gave me you, Wise Girl,” he said tiredly.

Heart fluttering, Annabeth smiled. “And yet why do I feel like I got the better end of that deal?”

Percy grinned, and without warning scooped Annabeth up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise, legs flailing.

“You were saying?” he chuckled. She smacked his butt.

“That you should be grateful I put up with your nonsense,” she grumbled. Percy laughed and sat her down on the counter next to their meal.

Hopping up on the counter next to her, Percy threw his legs up, crossing them so he could face her while he ate. She sat his plate on his lap and they ate quietly, thoughts drifting to the unpleasant task ahead of them today.

Finished, Annabeth set her plate down and leaned into Percy’s chest. “So,” she started hesitantly.

“So,” he repeated.

The formerly comfortable silence became more awkward. The sink dripped annoyingly.

Percy cleared his throat. “I can send Grover an Iris message later…” he offered hesitantly.

Annabeth nodded. “That would be a good idea.”

“Are you going to talk to Piper, or…?” he asked

He felt her stiffen in his arms. He rubbed her arm soothingly.

“I just…” she sighed. “Piper thinks we are the perfect couple. She’s a great friend, and I can talk to her about almost anything, but she dotes on us all the time. She thinks we’re perfect together.

“And don’t get me wrong,” she hastily added when she noticed Percy’s arms tense, “this is just one issue in our relationship, we’re fine! I have no doubt we’ll pull through this.”

Percy cut in. “But you don’t want to spoil that illusion for her,” he said quietly.

Annabeth squeezed his knee. “It’s not like that, Perce,” she said reassuringly.

He laid his cheek on the top of her head. “What is it like, then, Annabeth?” he asked tiredly.

She hesitated, thinking over her answer.

“Maybe that’s part of it,” she admitted, “but it’s not the only reason.”

Percy waited for her to continue. After a moment, Annabeth buried her face in his chest.

“It’s just hard for me to admit because I feel like a failure,” she confessed sadly.

Percy furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Annabeth sighed. “I don’t like admitting weakness, Percy.”

He nodded, cheek still against her head. “Yeah, I know, but I don’t see what that has to do with our relationship.”

Annabeth sat up, unwrapping his hands from around her and holding his hands. “There are only two people in this relationship, Percy-”

“I’m aware,” he added helpfully. She glared at him.

“Which means,” she continued, “that I’m at least half responsible for things getting this bad.”

“Okay, wait,” Percy said in frustration, removing his hands from hers and holding them up between them. “Is this a big deal, or not? You keep saying we’re fine, but then you talk about this like it’s a huge thing and it’s giving me whiplash.”

Annabeth sighed. “It is a big deal, Percy.  _ However, _ we are fine, because we’re working on it. If last night was anything to go by, there’s nothing to worry about long-term.”

Percy ran a hand through his hair, his expression still annoyed. “But why haven’t you mentioned this sooner, then? If it’s such a big deal, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I hoped it would solve itself.” Annabeth looked down, interlocking her fingers. “I hoped that you were just tired, and that if I could just make you think I was a bit sexier, then-“

“Whoa,” Percy said, leaning back in shock. “I have always thought you were the most beautiful thing to walk this earth.”

Annabeth tentatively met his gaze, and he saw the vulnerability in her watery, grey eyes.

“Yeah?” she asked in a small voice.

Percy felt something in his chest melt. “Yeah,” he confirmed, his voice thick.

The emotion in the air held them for just a moment longer. Then they embraced, wrapping each other in their arms. Percy peppered Annabeth’s face with kisses and she laughed, wiping a stray tear from her face.

“Can I show you how much I love you now?” he asked between kisses.

Annabeth laughed again. “If you’re asking if we can have sex now, then yes, I think now is good,” she answered playfully. Percy chuckled appreciatively.

Swinging his legs off the counter, he hopped down, quickly spinning and taking Annabeth in his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. With a kiss, Percy wound one arm around her waist and the other just under her arms. Picking her up, he spun on his heel and took them toward the bedroom, dirty plates and empty glasses left behind, forgotten on the counter.

Annabeth ran her hands through Percy’s hair, tugging his head back so she could kiss his neck. He groaned, narrowly missing their table as he stumbled out of the kitchen. 

“You’re,  _ ah, _ kinda making it hard to see where I’m going, A.” She pulled his hair more passionately, causing Percy to groan. He also tripped, slamming into a nearby wall.

The good news was that his arms shielded Annabeth from the brunt of the impact, and since her lips were firmly latched onto his neck, her head didn’t hit the wall either.

The bad news was now his arms were absolutely killing him.

“Ow, fuck!” he swore. Annabeth paused her assault just long enough to make sure he was okay.

Her eyes shone with concern, and a little guilt. “Whoops. Guess I should’ve listened. You okay?”

A little annoyed and in pain, Percy grinded his hips into hers and watched with satisfaction as her shoulders tensed and she gasped.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he grunted, putting his lips to her ear, “but I don’t think I’ll make it to the bedroom now.”

“Fuck, me either,” she moaned as he rolled his hips again. “I don’t care, anywhere’s good.”

After a quick glance at the room, Percy steered them toward the couch. Annabeth seized the moment to take control again, attacking his lips with renewed vigor. Percy stopped and smacked her ass. She let out a surprised yelp.

“I need to see,” he grunted, glaring at her. Grumbling, Annabeth waited to continue until he sat her down.

Percy had wanted to pin her to the couch, but as usual, Annabeth had other plans. In a flash, she grabbed his shoulders and laced one of her legs between his.

Then, using a combination of her weight and his forward momentum, she tripped him over her leg and spun him around so he fell on his back beside her. Then, just as quickly, she moved so she was kneeling over him, her knees on either side of his hips.

For a moment, Percy just stared, taking in the lovely sight before him. Annabeth managed to catch the sunlight streaming through their windows such that she looked absolutely divine.

Her hair was a golden and tangled mess, the most beautiful bed head he’d ever seen. Her tan skin had a light sheen of sweat, her smile was playful and confident, and her eyes radiated beauty. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled in awe. A light blush warmed her cheeks, and her smile grew even wider.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she said softly, tracing her fingers along his chest. She leaned forward, taking his hands in hers and interlacing their fingers. When she pinned them above his head, Percy realized what she was doing.

She laughed as he gulped nervously. “What, you didn’t think I’d give you back everything you gave me last night?” she teased. Her breath was warm against his face, and Percy fought the urge to kiss her.

He failed. But as he reached for her, he only managed to barely graze her lips with his before she pulled back. He struggled against her grip. He had just a little more muscle than her, but they were close enough that it meant nothing when she had all the leverage.

“Ah, ah, ah, I’m the one setting the pace now,” she tsk’ed playfully. Percy groaned, grinding his hips against hers.

Annabeth’s breath caught, and Percy tried to use her temporary distraction to his advantage.

He failed again.

As if she’d planned for it, she reacted on reflex to his attempt to roll them. She sighed, back in control again.

“Percy, if you rolled us off the couch, where would we go?” she asked, exasperated.

Percy pursed his lips. He knew her question was probably rhetorical, and he didn’t want to admit his lack of foresight even if it wasn’t, but if he knew his wife…

“The floor,” he answered, in as innocent a tone as he could manage while desperately horny and being straddled by his half-naked Wise Girl.

Annabeth’s eyes widened, as if suddenly seeing an unexpected opportunity. Cautiously, she leaned down till their noses touched. With all of his willpower, Percy managed to stay still.

“Say my name,” she said.

“Annabeth,” he breathed.

Trying to keep her breathing steady, she told him again. “Say my name.”

“Annabeth,” he moaned, as she ground her hips into his. Still, he  _ barely _ held back.

He knew she thrived on this kind of power trip, and judging by the hunger in her eyes, he wouldn’t need to wait much longer.

“Say my name!” she ordered, her voice getting louder as she kept up her movements. Percy moaned in need, on instinct tilting his head up, his eyes rolling back.

“Annabeth!” he groaned. He felt her weight crash into him as she growled, her lips violently clashing with his.

He met her passion with equal fervor, though he knew to let her take charge, or else she’d start teasing him again and he’d never get anywhere. Her soft lips ravaged his, her tongue invaded his mouth in a way that left him bucking his hips frantically.

“Mmm,” she moaned, spurring on his lust fueled frenzy. She took his lip between her teeth and tugged gently, and Percy actually whimpered. Annabeth stopped abruptly, pulled back and stared him in the eyes.

Across all the years they’d known each other, Percy had often found himself on the other end of an intimidating stare from Annabeth. This one, however, sent an entirely different shiver down his spine.

“Beg,” she ordered, her voice low yet confident.

“Please!” he whimpered, before his dignity could catch up with his need to be with her. Annabeth looked at him with a mixture of incredulity and desire. He realized she hadn’t expected him to follow through, but she was absolutely thrilled. 

He also realized, with a small lump of guilt forming in his chest, that he hadn’t seen her this passionate about their lovemaking in a long time, other than the night before. That guilt was quickly forgotten, however, when he realized his hands were free and Annabeth had discarded her shirt. 

He had just a moment to enjoy the sight of her perky breasts, when she quickly moved off him, laying on her back just long enough to peel off her panties.

Before he could regain his wits however, she was back up and fiercely yanking down his sweats. He helped as best as he could, but she really didn’t need it.

Finally,  _ Percy Jackson _ , stood proudly before her. He moved to sit up, but she held a hand out, indicating he should stay put.

“Annabeth, please. I need you.” He was whimpering again, and it affected her deeply. A small part of his mind realized he could take control of things now that his hands were free, but he was too worried she’d take it back and tease him worse than before. He was too deep in lust to go back now.

Her breath and voice were shaky, but she still managed a decently commanding tone. “You are going to wait patiently, until I’m ready for you,” she said.

Percy whined, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight.

“And you will watch,” she added in that same tone.

Percy grit his teeth. He was struggling really hard to not take over. When he looked up and met her eyes, however, he saw that she fully expected him to try. That made him pause.

For… who knows how long now, he had failed to please her. She had even worried she wasn’t enough for him, all because he’d been too stupid to realize he wasn’t meeting her needs.

He couldn’t take the submissive role for her, just this  _ once? _

With a sigh, Percy steeled his resolve and gave her a determined nod. She hesitated, confirming his fears that she  _ had _ expected him to take this from her.

The incredulous smile that graced her lips made it all worth it for him though.

She moved quickly, no teasing or slow movements like she really wanted to. After all, she didn’t want to tease him  _ too _ badly when things were just starting to get good between them. She was too horny to wait any longer now, anyway.

_ Maybe someday though,  _ she thought in passing.

As she plunged her fingers into herself, her breathing was erratic and her moans filled the air around them.

Percy’s eyes followed her every move. He took in the way her breasts bounced as her chest heaved, how her tan arm flexed with each movement.

“Come on, baby. Tell me how bad you want this pussy.” Annabeth bit her lip seductively.

Percy’s cock twitched in excitement. “So bad, baby. I need to feel your hot, warm pussy so bad,” he panted.

Annabeth’s thumb brushed against her clit, and her breathing hitched. “Mmm,” she whined, her voice light.

“Percy,” she moaned breathlessly. His self control was strained to the breaking point, a thin strand of will keeping him laying back on that couch.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, she stopped. Giving him a look he knew well, she raised the hand she’d been using to pleasure herself in a come hither motion.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy,” she panted sensually, “I’ll let you take over from here.”

Percy shot forward, their battle for dominance finally coming to a resolution. He was taking the lead now, but he could finally accept he didn’t always need to.

He slowly slid inside her, letting out a small groan of relief as he did. Pausing just long enough for her to adjust, he resumed the dance they’d started last night.

He started with long, slow thrusts. Annabeth kissed him, wrapping her arms around his back to hold him close.

Soon, Percy picked up the pace. He grunted and moaned as her pussy lips convulsed around him, seemingly just as frenetic as his thrusts were.

He felt like teenagers having sex for the first time with how awkward their movements were, but for now neither of them cared. He just needed to be inside her, and she gladly welcomed him in.

Percy adjusted himself a little higher so that he could grind his pelvis against her clit. Annabeth’s eyes rolled back in her head, and a high pitched moan escaped her lips.

Percy winced as her nails dug into his back, but chose not to say anything.  _ At least I can be sure she’s enjoying it,  _ he thought hazily.

He repeated that motion again and again, and soon Annabeth was screaming his name. His back was covered in scratches, but the rising need in his loins carried him through the pain.

He leaned down and caught her neck with lips. Her hands moved to his head, tangling themselves in the mess of his black hair.

“Come on, baby, give it to me, yes, yes, yes!” Annabeth cried out. Percy’s thrusting paused as he shuddered and caught his breath. He was about to burst, and he didn’t want to finish just yet.

Annabeth groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him in, but he resisted.

“Give me a second, I’m too close,” he panted. Reluctantly, Annabeth held back.

Taking full advantage of this moment, Percy raised himself up on his elbows, so that his head hovered just above hers.

Her breathing was warm and shallow, and it tickled his face. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. A small smile graced her lips.

“Percy,” she whispered. When he met her eyes, he found they were deep and full of desire, enough to rival his own. Something stirred in his chest.

“Yeah,” he whispered back. And with that their dance began again.

Their music was the sounds of smacking hips and desperate lips, their chorus full of moans, groans and swear words.

Their breathing fell into a tempo, their movements fell into a rhythm, their hearts beat as one. The minutes grew longer as their performance built to its inevitable crescendo.

And yet they danced. On and on, they danced.

As the music reached its peak, they called out to each other.

“Percy!” she moaned breathlessly. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms wound around his shoulders and her toes curled.

“Annabeth!” he cried. His lips and neck were bruised, his back was covered in scratches and his arms shook. 

Annabeth kissed him passionately, her core at last finding relief. Percy admired the way she came. Her eyes scrunched together, small moans escaped from between their lips and she pulled him as close to her as she could.

As her inner walls convulsed around him, his mind was filled with the sights and sounds of the woman he loved, deep in the throes of passion, that Percy finally earned his release. In his mind was the image of her in that moment, and one simple thought.  _ Gods, you are beautiful. _

Panting heavily, he rested his forehead against hers. Softly, he laid himself down on top of her, letting his weight and warmth blanket her.

He gently kissed her lips, then adjusted so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. Annabeth smiled tiredly. Her hand lethargically moved to cup his cheek.

“Thanks,” she whispered. She felt a small nod against her skin.

“My pleasure,” Percy mumbled. Annabeth laughed.

“Yeah, I bet. You seemed to have as good of a time as I did,” she added, almost as an afterthought. Percy yawned.

“Is this a bad time to mention that I don’t care that our, ‘quickie,’ wasn’t very quick?”

Annabeth snorted. “Honestly? I couldn’t care less. This day is all ours, anyway.”

Percy closed his eyes. “As long as we’re together, everyday is ours, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth’s heart fluttered in her chest. “As long as we’re together,” she echoed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! First and foremost, credit to Imaginmatrix for being a wonderful editor and friend. Go check out her story about Percy and Annabeth falling in love, over text! It’s the best, you’ll be happy you did.
> 
> So, I realized at some point while writing this chapter that it was going to be around 7k words (a low estimate, I now realize), and at least 5k before any actual smut started to happen, so I decided to break it up.
> 
> This was originally just going to some wholesome domestic Perkabeth and discussion of the day. I decided to break the chap here and make the good morning a *good morning,* since it was the most natural break point.
> 
> Still won’t say what the next chap will be on for now, but I think a lot of you will enjoy it. Till then, please leave a kudos and let me know what you thought with a comment! Love ya!


	3. blackmailing bosses: how role play saves the day

_Take three,_ Percy thought to himself. He sighed as he looked over his “paperwork.” This wasn’t working the way either of them had hoped it would.

Percy had sent Grover an IM the day before, which had been about as awkward as he’d expected. After a bit of small talk, they finally broached the subject at hand.

Grover coughed awkwardly. “So… lovemaking tips.”

Percy sighed. “Yeah G-man. Whatever you got.”

“Well…” he started. After a moment’s hesitation, a blush crept up his cheeks. “Juniper likes to try this thing…”

When he didn’t continue, Percy prompted him. “Go on.”

“Have you ever tried role playing?”

Percy blinked. “Like Skyrim?”

Grover bleated in annoyance. “I mean where you both pretend to be something you’re not while… ya know.”

“Huh. No, we haven’t tried that.”

“That’s basically it. Juniper likes to be a maid,” he added, but quickly coughed to cut himself off.

Percy scratched his chin. “I don’t think that would work for Annabeth and me.” 

He briefly wondered what she would look like in a maid costume. _Maybe I can work her up to it,_ he thought hopefully.

“The first thing we tried was a boss/secretary type thing. Maybe that would work better for you two?” Grover asked.

Percy gave it some thought, then shrugged. “Can’t hurt to ask.”

So he did. Annabeth agreed, so they went for it.

The first attempt failed spectacularly.

They both wore pajamas, and neither took it seriously. The whole thing was awkward, and the two quickly gave up.

When they tried the second time later that day, it was even worse.

They took it a bit more seriously, moving Annabeth’s desk to the center of the spare room, though they still dressed casually. They also decided to change things up and have Percy be the secretary and Annabeth be the boss.

To say that didn’t work would be an understatement.

It was Sunday evening now, the last day of their carefree weekend, so they were taking this one as seriously as they could. Percy had dressed up in the only nice clothes he had: a white button up shirt and black slacks, both of which Annabeth had ironed for him earlier.

She went out shopping for a new outfit, which Percy was a bit worried about: they always had money for the things they needed, but they were college kids, with more and more bills it seemed...

He and Annabeth had agreed this would be their last attempt at role play. If this one failed too, that would be it.

The difference, hopefully, would be letting Annabeth take the lead this time.

The first time Percy was supposed to be the blackmailing boss, but he felt uncomfortable with that and didn’t really get into it. The second time Percy was way too embarrassed to enjoy anything. Annabeth for her part, was too busy trying not to laugh, though she did say she thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

So, she suggested she take the lead as a seductive, take-charge secretary while he’s the boss who’s in over his head.

Percy took a deep breath. He almost prayed for help, but seeing as how he knew most gods in the Greek pantheon, he decided he’d rather they not know about this.

Just then, the door slammed open, startling him. When he looked up, his jaw dropped.

Annabeth had her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, though she let a couple curls hang down over her face. She wore some thick, burgundy lipstick, with smoky eye shadow that really complimented her piercing grey eyes. Percy didn’t know where she found those sleek glasses, but judging by the rest of her outfit, she clearly enjoyed her shopping trip.

Not that he minded. Not at _all._

As Percy’s eyes trailed down her figure, he took in the black blazer draped loosely over her shoulders, covering a white, see-through blouse. She had only buttoned it up just over halfway, so he could clearly see her cleavage.

Did he mention she wasn’t wearing a bra? Because he certainly noticed it.

As she confidently strode up to his desk, he followed her legs while she walked. She had messily tucked her blouse into a tight black pencil skirt, as if she planned on it coming off in a minute anyway. She wore blood red heels and black stockings.

Percy gulped. He was in _trouble._

She slapped a folder down in front of him, something he must’ve missed she was holding during all his ogling. She leaned over the desk, bending so her exposed chest was right at his eye level. He was thankful they weren’t really coworkers, or else he’d be absolutely _fucked._

_“Mr. Jackson,”_ she breathed out heavily, “I’ve got something you really need to see.”

“Um,” he said stupidly. “What do you need from me, Ms. Chase?”

“Well, you see this folder here?” she asked innocently. He nodded, his eyes never leaving her chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smirk, but she carried on.

“I have some very compromising photos of our last, ah, time together,” she whispered, sliding the folder closer to him.

_We’ve never taken pictures before,_ Percy thought to himself. Blinking, he took the folder and opened it.

He didn’t know what he expected to find there, but some blank pieces of paper wasn’t it. He noticed one had a hastily scribbled reminder for Annabeth about a meeting she’d scheduled with her Engineering professor. Percy wondered if she’d meant to throw that in or not.

He closed the folder and slid it to the other side of the desk. “What do you want, Ms. Chase?”

She casually made her way to his side of the desk. “Oh, please, Percy, surely we’re on a first name basis by now? After all the things we’ve done together?”

She pushed his chair out, then sat on his lap side saddle. A suggestive smile graced her lips.

Her hair tickled his face as she whispered into his ear. “I think you already know what I want, Mr. Jackson, since you’re already ready for me.”

He shuddered when she reached down and rubbed his erection through his slacks.

Breathing unevenly, Percy said, “We can’t keep doing this, Ms. Chase-“

She cut him off by taking his chin in her hand and forcing him to make eye contact with her. Their noses were touching, and her eyes reminded him of his days spent with Lupa; that is to say, she looked like a hungry wolf.

“Call me Annabeth, Mr. Jackson,” she chided. After another moment, she turned her attention down to his shirt, which she leisurely began to unbutton. While her long fingers did their work, she placed little kisses up and down his neck.

Percy shuddered. “Annabeth,” he moaned, and was surprised at how sinful her name sounded on his lips. She hummed in response, softly nipping at his neck while she got his clothes off.

Percy’s eyes fluttered. “What do you want, Annabeth? Money, a promotion? Name your price.”

He felt her smile into his neck, just as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She knew she had him, and Annabeth relished the feeling. Her hands began tracing his abs, and he loved the gentle touch of her fingertips.

“The only thing I want, Mr. Jackson, is your big, fat cock inside of me, right _now,”_ she purred seductively.

She turned around so that she was leaning with her back against his chest, taking his hands and placing them on her barely concealed breasts. She massaged herself with his hands, even pinching her nipples with his fingers. A high pitched whine escaped her lips.

Every moan she made added fuel to Percy’s lust. Though his cock was throbbing with need, he held back. This was her show, and he was having the time of his life watching her run it.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, while he leaned forward to kiss her neck and stare down her shirt. Annabeth moaned as Percy got rougher. He enjoyed how her supple breasts felt in his calloused hands.

She let him continue fondling her while she unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way, all while whispering sinful thoughts into Percy’s ear. 

It was surprising how natural this all felt, once he’d gotten over his initial embarrassment. He was the boss, she was his secretary and they had secret sex all the time. She wouldn’t let him out of her grip and she was a habit he just couldn’t quit.

He closed his eyes and let his imagination flow freely with her words.

His aggressive lips began leaving hickeys in their wake. Annabeth moaned, just finishing the buttons on her shirt. Percy pressed two fingers to her lips, which she gladly took into her mouth.

Percy groaned as she sucked on his index, middle finger and thumb. He rolled his hips into her. After a moment he pulled them out of her mouth and returned to her breast, rubbing her nipple between his now wet fingers.

Annabeth covered her mouth as she moaned. She threw her head back against his shoulder, all while she continued to roll her hip back into him. With her free hand she rubbed herself through her skirt. 

Percy’s heart was pounding; he’d never felt so dirty having sex with his own wife before. Yet the way she quietly moaned his name, muffled behind her hand made him feel like he was the one seducing her, not the other way around.

With each bruise he left behind his lust grew. Each time he pinched her nipples or she rubbed herself the right way she gasped behind her hand.

Abruptly, she peeled his hands off her and stood up. Percy growled in frustration; he’d really been enjoying himself, but he stopped short when she spun around and leaned back against the desk.

Her hair had mostly fallen out of its bun, and she pulled the rest free now. Slowly, she peeled her blazer off, tossing it carelessly to the side once she was free of it. Her shirt was messy and crinkled, completely open but still tucked into her skirt. She yanked it out, but let it loosely drape over her shoulders.

She kicked off her heels, then slowly began sliding out of her pencil skirt. Percy was enjoying the show, especially when she revealed her black lace lingerie. However, it was what she had on between her lingerie and stockings that made him gulp.

She had on a _garter belt._

Percy licked his lips in anticipation.

He was still reeling from that bombshell when Annabeth finally slid her skirt off. With the back of her hand, she leaned back against the desk and sat down, making sure he got a good view of her legs as she did.

Percy was simply speechless. He gawked at his wife, eyes going up and down her body over and over again.

He took it all in; the black stockings and lace panties, the delightfully sinful garter belts, to the open white blouse barely draping her shoulders, leading up to the sexy curls she always had.

But for all that, the thing that hit Percy the hardest was her smile. It wasn’t the smile of, “seductive secretary, Ms. Chase,” but of _his_ Annabeth, Annabeth Jackson, and it was earnest and nervous and sweet.

They locked eyes, and she tentatively bit her lip. After all the years they’d been together, he knew what she needed, and what he needed to do.

He stood up, moving to stand between her legs. He brushed some hair out of her face as they breathed in the moment together. After cupping her cheek in his hand, they locked eyes again.

“I hear you loud and clear, Mrs. Jackson,” he murmured. “Now it’s my turn.”

Her answering smile warmed his heart. As they stared at each other, painted in the red and orange lights of the setting sun, they silently agreed this was a perfect moment.

Percy leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Annabeth’s lips. “I understand, Ms. Chase,” he murmured. “If the only thing I can do to buy your silence is to make sure the whole office sees you walking funny after leaving my office, so be it. But you should be warned; we aren’t done until I’m satisfied.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened in anticipation. “Why, Mr. Jackson, I wouldn’t have it either way.”

She reached behind him and pulled their foreheads together. Her breath smelled like strawberries.

“I’m taking everything you’ve got to give tonight,” she whispered with a kiss.

Percy shuddered. He rubbed her lips with his thumb, which she took in her mouth. The look in her eyes wreaked havoc on his heart, and he instinctually licked his lips. He placed a kiss on her cheek, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“Good, because I’m in a giving mood.”

And with that, he went down, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He started at her ear and went down neck. His nose gently grazed her skin as he moved, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

Annabeth moaned, running her fingers through his hair and gently locking her legs around him. Percy’s hands moved down to her waist, holding her close.

He continued his journey, leaving little nips all the way down her chest and stomach, eliciting soft moans from her lips. He paused right at the hem of her panties. A devious thought crossed his mind.

Looking up at her, he said, “Would you like to know what I’m thinking, Ms. Chase?”

Annabeth’s eyes were full of need, her fingers still tangled loosely in his messy hair. “Always, Mr. Jackson,” she panted.

“I think,” he whispered, his hands leaving her waist so they could massage her exposed thighs, “that maybe, ‘buying your silence,’ was the wrong phrase to use. After all, I do plan on making you scream tonight.”

Shuddering, Annabeth tried to force his head down, but Percy had other plans.

He leaned forward, laying kisses around her belly button, while each of his hands started undoing the clasps on the back of her thighs. He had a bit of trouble doing them both one handed, particularly the left one, but he kept the tension up by going lower, nipping at the skin just above her panty line.

Once both of the back clasps were loose, he leaned back to look at her. Beads of sweat were just starting to dot her face, and her damp blouse clung to her skin.

He watched hungrily as one drop of sweat started just below the base of her neck, rolling down the length of her exposed torso, between her breasts and down her subtle abs. He caught it in his lips just before it reached her waistline.

“Percy,” she whined eagerly. He chuckled.

“Oh no, Ms. Chase,” he teased, “fair’s fair. Keep your eyes on me, Annabeth. This is my show now.”

Keeping his hands locked onto her thighs to keep them from moving, he leaned over and took one of clasps for the front facing belts into his mouth. When she realized what he was doing, Annabeth gasped, but Percy ignored her, focused entirely on the task at hand.

Percy realized he hadn’t actually given oral in a while, and he definitely felt out of practice. He _thought_ it wouldn’t be too hard to undo this thing with his mouth, but it was giving him the damndest time. Was he killing the mood by taking too long? Maybe he should just do the other by hand. Should he do this one by hand too? Was he making himself look like an idiot?

Finally, _mercifully_ , Percy thought, the clasp came loose. Sparing a quick glance up reassured him he _wasn’t_ taking too long, or at very least the effort was worth it.

Annabeth was sweating more freely now, the heat in her core rising every second. Her expression was caught between impressed and need.

“ _Please,_ ” she begged him.

Without thinking about it, he took the other clasp in his mouth and began working on that one, too.

_Idiot, you were gonna use your hands!_ Percy berated himself, but he was committed now.

He just kept picturing the look on her face and listening to the soft whimpers that escaped her lips. For him, that made it all worth it.

If he’d thought doing it once would make it any easier, he was wrong. After what felt like too long to him, this clasp came loose too. He quickly yanked the lace they were attached to down, unceremoniously sliding it down over her stockings and throwing it to the side.

He looked into her pleading eyes and smiled.

“Eyes on me, baby,” he said gently, sliding the stockings off her feet.

Guiding her to stand up, he looped his fingers inside her panties at either side of her waist, catching the waistband at the center firmly with his lips.

Annabeth shuddered, soft whimpers escaping her. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Percy dragged the thin black silk down, only barely using his fingers to help get them past the curve of her firm ass.

Once they were past that, he returned his hands to the back of the legs, opting to remove her panties with just his lips the rest of the way.

Annabeth brushed the dark hair from her man’s face, that way she could see the hunger in his sea-green eyes in the moments before he went down on her.

Once he was low enough, Percy let the panties drop from his lips. He smiled at Annabeth deviously.

He knew those dark grey eyes better than anyone else. The desire there was reserved only for him, only when they’d been at their best. He raised his chin just a bit as returned his mouth to her thighs.

His jaw might hurt in the morning, but she had worked hard to make this night special. It was up to him to make her remember it.

  
  


The kisses left in his wake both turned Annabeth on and pissed her off. When he breathed heavily on her exposed pussy, she tried to force his head down, but he stopped her. He kissed just above her clit, relentlessly teasing her.

“Why are you torturing me?!” she cried in frustration. Percy couldn’t help but laugh.

“I thought this was what you wanted, Ms. Chase?” he asked smugly.

Annabeth grit her teeth. “I said I wanted your fat, fucking cock, not to be teased until my heart explodes.”

Percy felt a real smile spread across his face. If he could have this effect on the girl he loved, then maybe life wasn’t so bad after all.

Stifling another laugh, he asked, “Do you remember the night we broke in this desk?”

Percy watched with satisfaction as recognition, then anticipation crossed her features.

“Yeah…” she trailed off longingly.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

After a moment of shuffling, they moved to the long side of the desk. He had hooked her left leg over his right shoulder, while Annabeth rested her hands on the desk to balance herself. Percy kept his hands on her rear for added support.

“You know, I’ve got to hand it to you, Ms. Chase,” Percy said with a wink and a grin. “You’re the apple of my eye.”

And with that, he finally bit into his favorite forbidden fruit. It was delicious and for him alone. He savored it greedily.

A high pitched whimper escaped Annabeth’s lips. One of her hands immediately came around, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

Percy moaned, grabbing her ass and lifting her slightly to push her backwards onto the desk. She leaned back, wrapping her trembling legs around his head.

Percy’s mouth was still a bit sore from the garter belt fiasco earlier, but the way his lover’s moans and whimpers tempted him more than he could bear.

He was determined to make her remember why she once loved this so much. If it took getting her off every night with his, so be it. She’d remember why she loved him.

Annabeth felt the passion and aggression come across in his lips. She didn’t have time to think about it now though. It was all she could to hold on.

She kept her lips shut tight so she wouldn’t moan, but sounds still snuck by. She had planned to make him work for it, she just wasn’t expecting him to work so hard.

For his part, Percy threw himself headfirst into his lust, forcing out all thoughts but desire. Now he was simply hungry, and she was the only thing that could sate his desire. A forbidden fruit, made perfectly for his mouth.

Without a doubt, he would have his full by the end of the night.

Annabeth fell back onto one elbow, gasping and panting. When she caught a glimpse of his raven back hair tangled between her fingers, wrapped between her legs, she cried out.

Her soft moans flooded the air. From both sides she tried to pull him in: her hips rolled into his mouth again and again, begging to be taken, while she used her hand to force him down in tandem, creating an irresistible friction.

He growled, and her eyelids fluttered. “Get in there, Mr. Jackson,” she ordered in a weak voice.

Annabeth threw her head back as his lips got more aggressive. Her chest heaved as she fell onto her back. Desperate, she took one of her breasts in her hand and fondled where his hands had been just minutes ago.

She remembered his warm breath, the way his lips felt against her neck, how his lightly calloused fingers pinched her nipples. She bit her lip, doing her best to replicate his movements.

She lost herself as they fell into a rhythm. She enjoyed his lips while he enjoyed his meal.

“Percy, fuck,” she moaned. He raised his eyebrows.

_Your wish,_ he thought. He added his fingers into the mix and picked up the pace.

Annabeth tightened her grip around his head, pinching her nipple again. In a haze, she wished she could keep his head between her legs forever.

Percy was getting so horny now that it was painful, but he couldn’t resist. The feeling of Annabeth’s warm thighs around his ears as she cried his name was a lure more powerful than any sirens song.

Still, he knew he needed to wrap this up. With his free hand, he reached around so he could rub her clit with his deft fingers.

Annabeth’s eyes fluttered. “Ahh, fuck, fuck yes! Right there, shit, fuck!”

Percy might’ve laughed if he weren’t so driven by lust at this point. He kept up his movements, knowing she wouldn’t be long now.

Annabeth untangled her hand from his hair. She rested her thighs on his shoulders, keeping less of a firm grip than before. Panting, she ran her hands through her own hair while she moaned his name over and over again.

He leaned back just enough to ask, “Well, Ms. Chase, do you want it?”

“Mhmm,” came her high pitched reply.

“Then what do you say?” Percy teased.

Her hand returned to bury his head between her thighs.

“Please, Mr. Jackson, make me cum!”

At that, Percy actually did smile. If he remembered, he’d have to thank Grover later.

Savoring the last of his sinfully delicious meal, he curled two fingers inside her. He put his other hand palm down on her pelvis and pushed. Finally, he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it gently.

It was more than enough.

“Percy!!!”

Annabeth’s eyes rolled back into her head. Her back arched off the table while her grip on Percy’s hair tightened. Annabeth’s whole body shook as she screamed, the sensory overload just too much to bear. Percy had to hold her steady to keep her from falling off the desk.

_Another reason why giving oral is the best._

Sometimes he wondered which of them enjoyed this more. He stood to admire her as she fell limp against the table.

Her chest was heaving, her body and shirt were drenched in sweat. Her eyelids looked heavy, but she smiled at him weakly.

_Okay, so maybe she does enjoy this more, but still._

He came around the side to lean over her. “Hey,” he whispered, giving her a light kiss.

“Hey,” she said weakly. “That was… really good.”

Percy laughed quietly. He sat down beside her, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand. “I could tell. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement. She closed her eyes, and he just watched her breathe, bathed in moonlight.

He felt something strong swell in his heart. He was surprised to notice there were tears in his eyes. Suddenly Percy was overwhelmed by feelings of love and adoration.

He scooped her up in his arms. Annabeth’s eyes shot open in surprise.

“Where are we going?” she asked. Percy smiled.

“I’m taking you to bed. You look exhausted.”

“Oh no.” Annabeth moved her arms and legs to prevent him from getting through the doorway. Percy frowned, but when she glared at him, she looked alert.

“I was just taking a breather. And for the record, someday soon I’m gonna ride your face,” she added deviously.

Percy gulped in anticipation. “Anytime you’d like, Ms. Chase.”

Annabeth’s eyes twinkled. She licked her lips, then leaned in closer. “But tonight isn’t over until we’ve got your dick inside me, Mr. Jackson,” she whispered.

Percy’s eyelid wasn’t the only thing that twitched. “Are you sure? If you don’t have the energy, that’s okay-“

She cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. When she broke free she stayed close enough to rub their noses together.

“Percy,” she said quietly, “I want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me.”

That was all he needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been a hot minute, hasn’t it? Hopefully it was also a hot chapter at least lol.
> 
> For a brief explanation, the start of this chapter reads, “Take three.” For me writing this chapter, it’s probably closer to Take eight? Maybe even Take ten.
> 
> I do have some very good news for you, however. The next chapter is already written, and shall be released much sooner. Some minor smoothing here and there, but it’s nearly as long as this one and the bulk of the work is already done: literally one small thing to add and then making sure it reads as smoothly as this one does.
> 
> In any case, thank you to [Imaginmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginmatrix/pseuds/Imaginmatrix) and [c_tristesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_tristesse), my wonderful beta readers whose help I find invaluable. And thank you to you, dear readers, for enjoying the silly nonsense that comes out of my brain.
> 
> Till next time, much love ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Imaginmatrix for being an excellent beta! Go check her out if you’re looking for a really nice Percabeth slowburn AU!!!


End file.
